Demons Use Tongue
by Bevinal65
Summary: Edward is visited by a strange man one night at a bar. Later on he summons a demon , but for just curing his head tumor or more...


**Demons Use Tongue**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and humid night as Edward stood alone holding the dirt encrusted box in his hands. His thoughts were full of doubt that it would actually work. Just go find the crossroads that meet, dig up the box that rests in the middle, put in a photo of you, and rebury the damn thing. That's pretty much what the man said to do, easy as that, right? Edward frowned. How stupid and gullible was he to listen to the man? Hell, for all he knew, he imagined the whole incident at the bar...

"Ed-deee," Kyle slurred as he sat in the barstool, "How you holding up champ?"

Eddie peeled his blank gaze from off in the distance to Kyle's baby face. "Not very good, you have no idea."

Kyle frowned in response, "You can just drink your problems away like me," he clumsily gestured at himself, "works for me since I caught Maggie screwing the new guy at work." Kyle sneered the last part with a scowl on his face before he took another shot.

Eddie just sighed and went back to drifting again. He's thought about the test results and how that could affect his agenda. He has been so numb ever since- Eddie shivered and involuntarily jerked as a coldness ran up his spine. This caused him to be brought back into focus with his surroundings at the bar, which at this point, was silent. Confused, his brown eyes wandered over the now empty stools and booths, leaving him to think that he must be the only soul in the bar. "You're half right," an unknown voice had announced. Startled, Eddie spun around in his stool to gaze at the owner of the voice. In the doorway stood an older gentleman with slicked back dark hair, wearing a clean pressed black suit and a maroon colored tie. The man continued as he walked closer, "You're not the only one present at this cheap bar, but you are the only one currently with a soul."

Edward stood up from the dirt road and brushed off the dirt from his jeans. He waited, and after a long pause he mumbled, "God, I'm such a dumb ass."

"I don't think we need to be bringing him into this now, do we?" Edward turned around to face a slim figured woman with long brown hair, crossing her arms firmly and pouty-like while only standing a few feet behind him.

'_What the hell is up with these fuckers and popping up from behind_?' he thought angrily. "Who are you," he asked as he looked her over. She must have been in her early twenties.

"Doesn't matter who I am," she flashed her smile at him. Edward narrowed his eyes showing he was losing patience and she rolled hers in response, "I'm not all that inclined to tell you my real name, but my meat suit," she gestured at her slim body in the black dress, "she was known as Cassie."

"Fine Cassie, I want to make a deal."

She snorted loudly, "No shit, Sherlock."

This pissed of Edward. He lost his cool and yelled at her with blazing eyes, "Don't you fuck with me. I don't have all the damn time in the world." Cassie's eyes suddenly flashed to a shiny pitch black color as she cocked her head to the side.

"That's right," she sneered back, "you don't. In fact, your years are cut even shorter than most humans because of that tumor in that fragile skull of yours, right Eddie?"she walked circles around him while staring into his eyes, "That's part of the reason why I'm here. You want the pounding headaches to stop and you want to think clearly again." Edwards jaw dropped, but she continued to blaze at him, "But mostly you want the constant seizers to stop because they scare you every time."

Edward abruptly fell to his knees and sobbed. "Make it stop," he pleaded. "No, I know what it is." she paused, then smiled at the realization, "You want revenge."

Edward glared at her with red puffy eyes, "I can't get it done when I keep blacking out." Cassie smiled at his statement. She liked the fire he had in him at that moment.

She drummed her fingers against her chin as though she was thinking, " You know, I can make it stop, but for a price."

Edward stood back up shakily, "I know what it is. I've been told about this a while back by a nice gentleman and I had some time to think long and hard. I can't take it anymore."

Cassie tried to keep a poker face, but she was grinning on the inside. '_Thanks for setting them up again for me Vincent_', she thought. "Here's the deal," she said in a professional tone, "I will cure you of your brain tumor, in trade of your soul. Any questions?" Edward shook his head. "Good." Cassie suddenly planted her mouth on top of his for a kiss, which shocked him and left him unresponsive. "That's how we seal the deal," she said after finishing, "You're done." Before disappearing, "For a decent looking guy, you're a terrible kisser." Edward stood alone again in the night.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! I know there's no Sam and dean...yet...but this is just the start ;)**_


End file.
